The Truth about Hermione
by harrysgirl18
Summary: Hermione finds out that her real parents are the Potters. She is Harrys twin! James and Lily never died and Harry grew up with them. Blaise Zabini is good and is Harry and Hermiones friend. Weasleys will feature but im not sure how yet!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger woke up in the middle of the night. It was July 31st, Harrys birthday. She rolled over and looked at the clock on her bedside cabinet. It read 5.30am. 'Damn it' she thought 'why can't I sleep'. After half an hour of trying to go back to sleep, Hermione got out of bed, put on her dressing gown, as she practically slept naked and went to the bathroom. As she went to get into the shower, she looked into the mirror and her mouth dropped open.

Her once brown bushy hair had turned into straight, dark red hair that reached down to nher waist. Her chocolate eyes had turned a startling emerald green. She now had less freckles then before. She looked down at her body and her outh dropped even futher. Gone was the boshish frame she had before. Now she had curves in all the right places. Her had gone up at least 3 sizes, 'I will definately have to see about getting some new bras later' she thought. As a thought came to her, her eyes widened 'OMG, I look like Mrs Potter. Why the hell do I look like Harry's mum??' Grabbing her night gown she ran into her room and grabbed some underwear and a bra. The underwear was a bit too tight but she could live with that until she got some more. The problem was the bra. Her 36C bras were now way too small. 'Damn' she thought 'I'm gonna have to go without one today then'. She then went to her wardrobe and pulled out a red tank top that had a lion on the back and a pair of short shorts.

As she was going down the stairs she realised that she would have to go to Harry's and ask his parents what was going on. As she was making her way to the fire place she glanced at the clock. It said it was . 'Please be up' she thought. She grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the firplace and shouted 'Potter Mansion'.

As she stepped out of the fireplace at Potter Mansion, she came face to face with at wide-eyed Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter was just coming down to breakfast when he saw a minature version of his mother come through the fireplace. The girl, who ever she was, just stood there staring at him. 'What the fuck' he thought 'this girl looks like my mum. I'd better call my parents before she moves'.

"Mum, dad come in here" Harry called from the living room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Lily Potter were finishing making their son breakfast when they heard him shouting from the living room.

"I wonder what he wants" asked James

"I dunno but we had better go now it sounds urgent"said Lily answering her husband. She had to make sure her Harry was ok especially since it was his birthday.

The two adults raced over over to the living room. As they opened the door, they saw a sight they thought that they would never see. Their son AND their daughter TOGETHER. Of course Harry didn't know anything about his sister so she knew this was going to be tough.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was stood at the fireplace facing one curious-looking Harry Potter, a wide-eyed James Potter and a teary-eyed Lily Potter.

"Erm.....hi." said a nervous Hermione.

Harry knew that voice. It was Hermione's voice. "Mione, is that you??"

"Yeah, Harry. It's me."

"Why do you look like that Mione??"

"I dunno. I just woke up like this."

Harry turned towards his parents. "Mum, dad why does Mione look like this?"

"Harry dear" said his mother "I think you and Hermione need to sit down. We have something to tell you."

Both Hermione and Harry moved and sat down on the sofa. James and Lily sat on the one across from them.

"Before we start" said James "do you want to floo Blaise here? It might be easier if there is an outsider on the story here." James really only wanted Blaise here because he knew that Blaise could calm both Harry and Hermione down and he also knew that what they were going to hear would piss them off.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and nodded. Both wanted Blaise there as he was their best friend. Sure Ron was aswell but they both knew that Blaise would be best. Harry then got up and walked over to the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder and chucked it in. Then he put his head in the fireplace and shouted "Blaise Zabini, Zabini Manor."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise Zabini was sat in his bedroom thinking about his two best friends. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They had been friends since the start of Hogwarts and now they were entering their 7th year. Even though Blaise was a Slytherin and they were gryffindors they still managered to be friends. Blaise had never been friends with Malfoy. His thoughts were interrupted by one of those best friends whos head was now sat in his fireplace.

"Hey Harry. Whats up?" asked Blaise.

"Can you come mine now? My dad wants you here. Mione also here." added Harry with a smirk. He knew Blaise liked Hermione and now she looks the way she does he knew that Blaise would like her even more.

"Sure, I'm coming now." Missing the smirk as he turned to grab a top, Blaise put on the top and walked through the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder on his way and shouted "Potter Mansion."

Blaise stepped out of the fireplace and looked towards the sofa. He first saw Mr and Mrs Potter, then Harry and finally a mysterious but beautiful girl. The girl in question looked at him and smiled. He knew that smile. That smile belonged to _his _Mione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Blaise." Hermione stood up from the sofa and walked over to Blaise. 'Well...some one has definately grown up this summer' thought Hermione as she let her eyes roam all over Blaise. Blaise stood at 6 ft 3, even with her new found height he still towered over her. He had black hair and sun-kissed brown skin. His eyes were brown with flicks of amber in them.

Blaise just stood there looking at the goddess before him. He had thought that Hermione was good looking before today but now she was beautiful. Blaise couldn't think of one person that was as beautiful as his Hermione. Her gorgeous dark-red hair fell down to her waist. Those amazing green eyes of hers shone with anxiousness and she was bitting down on those plunk lips of hers. She should know by now that that is the one thing that drives him crazy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter could see the way that Blaise was looking at his daughter. It was the same way that he looked at his wife. It was the look of love. James had always liked Blaise.

James cleared his throat. "Do you two want to sit down now so we could tell you the story or do you want to just keep looking at each other." he asked, smirking at the last question.

Both teens looked away from each other, blushing. Blaise moved from the fireplace and put his hand on Hermione's back and guided her to the sofa that Harry was sat on.

After making himself comfortable, James looked at his children and Blaise. "It all started the morning of Voldemorts attack................"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for my reviews!!!!

Last time: _"It all started the morning of Voldemorts attack................"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

James and Lily Potter were sat in their livingroom, looking at their little boy playing with a toy broom. Harry was always playing with it. The only time he didn't was when he was with his twin sister. Hermione. Their little girl was currently asleep upstair, taking her nap.

Harry looked up at the ceiling "Sister.........trouble"

Lily and James looked at each other and Lily ran out of the room.

Lily ran into her children's room and went over to Hermione's cot. She wasn't there. In her place was a note. It read:

_Dear Potter Family_

_I have taken Hermione. She can not stay with you. Her life is in danger as well as Harrys. Voldemort will kill her to get to Harry. It is for her own will help the Prophecy. You won't know what she looks like as I have put a glamour charm on her._

Lily ran down stairs and showed James the note. All day Harry wanted his sister but she was never there.

They knew who had taken her. Dumbledore. He was the only person, besides themselves, to know about the prophecy.

That night Voldemort attacked, Lily, James and Harry survived and Voldemort died.

_End Flashback_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James looked over to his children to find that Hermione had left the room.

"Hermione went to her room. Blaise is with her." Harry said smirking. James look at his wife as if to say _and you let them??_

"Don't worry" She said "they wouldn't do anything."

_Yeah right_ he thought_ I was a boy once and I know what they think about._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I don't get it Blaise. Why take me away from my family for all these years?" Hermione said crying and sniffling

Blaise was sat on Hermiones bed next to her. He pulled her into his lap. "I don't know Mione" he said, rubbing his hand up and down her back "I really don't know. He shouldn't have done that though. But no matter what you look like you will always be beautiful to me." He wiped the tears from her face and let his hand rest against her cheek.

"Really??"

"Really"

Hermione turned around to straddle Blaises lap. She looked into his eyes as she kissed him on the lips. She felt him run his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened up willingly. Their tongues battled for dominance.

Blaise pulled back and kissed her lightly on the lips. "So" he smirked "I guess you like me then."

"I don't know what you mean" she said, winking at him. She pulled out of his arms and walked to the door. "Come on Blaise, we had better go down. Harry may come looking for us." She laughed at him when she saw the frightened look on his face and left the room.

"Damn witch" he murmured to himself as he moved across the room, trying to cover his erection "she will be the death of me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note:

Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been so busy woth my exams and work. Plus my sister just turned 21 so we have been out a lot recently.

I promise to update soon

Please read and reveiw!!!

XD


	4. Chapter 4 apology

hey guys,

i know i havent updated in a while but i am trying.

to be honest i cant think of anything to help carry on the storys

i have work and college to deal with plus my niece had cancer in her womb and i have been spending time with her.

if anyone one has any ideas or would like to adopt one of my storys please get in contact with me

xoxo


End file.
